Whatever It Takes
by EmperorRicky
Summary: Triplets AU, WBWL, OP!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, unhinged!Harry, slight Mentor!fic, fem!voldemort. October 31, 2001, the-twins-who-lived vanquished the dark lord Grindelwald, while their eldest triplet Harry was pushed to the side, and he eventually disappeared. Follow Atlas Gaunt and his survival at Hogwarts.
1. The Sorting

**Hello! So this is the new story! I've decided to add a few things from some books** **I've** **recently** **read, not everything, yet. I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought it'd be best to hear some feedback from you amazing individuals. You're definitely going to notice a few major differences. Now without further ado, I** **own nothing in this story.**

 _Italics-_ **to show internal** **speech.**

 **Hello! Future me, for any of you wondering. This style of writing will only be in this chapter. I tried it out to try something new and I'm not fond of it. So from chapter 2 and onwards, it'll be a more traditional writing. I'll eventually rewrite this chapter. But until then. Thanks for reading!**

The Sorting

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!"

The sound of the steam engine going off, the sound of the wheels on the tracks rolling, the sounds of children walking in the hallway, the feel of parchment in my hands, the faces of the people as the train passes by. I read the letter again.

 _Dear Atlas,_

 _We know we've talked about this. We know you don't want to go, we know we should've been there, but we know this is what has to get done. It is unfortunately the law, and unlike you, we don't break laws. Remember, it's only one year at Hogwarts. Although we're fond of Beauxbatons, Hogwarts is a fine school, filled with a fine staff. The library is impeccable as well. Just be your fine charming self, make some friends, don't steal or kill anyone, and before you know it, the summer will be upon us once again._

I burn the letter in my fingers, allow the fumes to fill the compartment, the smell filling my lungs. I stretch my body a bit, a few inches taller than those two children, about the average height of a third year. I sigh, kick my feet up on the window sill, lean back and try to relax. My breathing slows and relaxes as sleep takes over me.

-Let Me In Harry-

The compartment door opens some time later, _I should've hidden the door, would've been able to sleep through the trip, but this is for the better, can't seem suspicious._

 _I stare at what appears to be a group of first years. Black hair, braided, short in stature. Blonde hair, medium length, average height. Finally, a black bob cut, average height. Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, all first years like me, all annoying. Well i've never talked to them, but they walk, and talk, and breath, they're genuinely just alive, and that's an annoying feature. They are rather pretty for their ages, Tracey's freckles, Daphne's icey blue eyes, and even Pansy's upturned nose._

I stare at them, with my green eyes, before I pull my feet down and sit up properly in the compartment. _I wonder how Hermione's doing? She should've made some proper friends by now._

"Hello." I stick to a polite tone, _no need to be hostile so soon._

"Hello, we were wondering if we could sit here, with you. Our previous compartment grew quite bothersome." _I note Daphne said unpleasantly. Probably the younger Malfoy, Draco?_

"Be my guest." I stand and stick out my hand, palm up. _'Proper etiquette Atlas' gonna vomit being this proper._

Daphne is the first to place her hand in mine. I kiss the air above her knuckles as is custom.

"Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass family." She provides, _like I didn't already know that._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Heiress Greengrass."

The next girl-

"Pansy Parkinson, heiress to the Parkinson family." I kiss the air above her knuckles as well.

"A true honor milady." _Ridiculousness._

The final-

"Tracy Davis." _She seems sour. I suppose that's what this society does to half-bloods, even rich half-bloods like her._

"Ah, I, am Atlas Gaunt, heir to the Gaunt family." _I intone to all, relishing in their stupid faces. They are beneath me in the hierarchy. So much deeper than they could ever imagine._

I help them get their trunks in the overhead, wait for them to sit down.

Finally, able to sit back down an-

"Heir Gaunt, I would much appreciate it if we were able to drop the formalities, if that is alright with you, that is?"

"Of course, i'd greatly appreciate it, considering the position you've found me in."

They giggle a bit and visibly relax. _Ridiculous._

The next several hours are spent with the girls chatting among themselves, asking me a few superficial questions, like my favorite candy, or movie, and whatnot.

We arrive at the Hogsmeade station where what appears to be a half-giant is attempting to coral all the first years into a boat. _I see those two useless idiots, well to be fair I see many useless idiots._ I zone out on the way to the castle. Some girl with bushy hair is whispering to the idiots about an enchanted ceiling. _Wait, I know that bushy haired know it all._ A professor starts to talk about something usele- _is that a singing hat? Now that's interesting. I'd love to tal- oh we get to wear it? This IS a good day._

"Gaunt, Atlas." _i'm easily one of the tallest first years, along side those two._

I stride towards the hat, hearing more whispers about my family, appearance, my eyes, all boring. _Talk about something cool like how i'm the only person here with a septum piercing, the only piercings I even saw were on women's ears. My ears are pierced too, but we'll talk about the significance later. This hat is far more intriguing._

I looked at the professors on my short walk to the stool. Just glances, _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. Minerva Mcgonagall the deputy headmistress. Lily Potter, potions master and head of the lions. Pomona Sprout herbology professor and head of the badgers. Filius Flitwick, charms professor, head of the eagles, and dueling champion. Emily Riddle, defense against the dark arts, known as DADA, professor and head of the snakes. The most important teachers at this moment._ I feel the hat slip onto my head and partially cover my eyes.

"You are one of the only students to find me interesting. All of these children care about is not being a fool and what house they want to get in. You on the other hand are far more interesting than the rest." the hat said with an old dying voice.

"I am not dying, this is how that dunderhead Godric enchanted me."

 _Ah, so you must be holding something for me. I've read it in the journals you see._

Images of old leather wrapped journals-diaries-stamped with the Gryffindor sigil flash through my mind.

"They most certainly were diaries! But no. Not yet. Especially not here of all places!"

 _Bummer._

"Let's see, you are the true heir though, of two houses. Well where to put you? You've had such a hard time growing up. Such strong occlumency shields. Yet you won't let me see who mentored you? We both know I can't tell. Especially not to that guy behind me."

 _But the mystery is where all the fun is at._

"Indeed. So now where to put you? That is my job you know. Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?"

 _I'm going to steal you and hide you in the deepest darkest vaults gringotts has to offer if you suggest those lesser houses ever again. You know where I belong you_ _raggedy_ _garment._

"Sheesh. Not friendly enough for the badgers, not interested in knowledge for the sake of knowledge enough to be an eagle. I understand, technically heir to-"

 _Would you shut up? I'm unsure if others could listen in on this conversation._

"But of course they can not. But nevertheless. Lions or snakes? In the lions. You may rekindle old fires, forge a path that may save yourself, may teach you what it means to be a part of a family."

 _You're gonna make me vomit all over my robes and this cheap stool._

"Wouldn't want that would we." _If he had eyes. I would be able to feel that eye roll._

"Now, the house of the snakes. You'll forge alliances, you'll make friends. You'll make enemies, you'd be great. So much ambition. So much cunning. The potential is endless. It's all there you know. I'm excited to see what you'll do in the house of snakes. Rule them with an iron fist? When will you rule them? Early on? Let them quake and tremble in a few years when they realize a true King Basilisk is among them. The last Basilisk we had still reigns supreme. Will you usurp her? Or will you pull the lions together? Will you bring them together to make a unified force? Will you forgive those that have wronged you? Will you forgive those two? They didn't know better you know. They-all three of you-were just children. None of you knew better. Will you dominate your classes? Oh definitely do keep me updated from time to time. It's so boring listening to that fool reminisce about the good times and what not."

 _Just get on with it before I burn you to a crisp._

"Sheesh, a true king has come, better be-SLYTHERIN"

Polite applause is heard from all around, even from the lions.

I walk over. Taking my seat at the end of the table right across from Davis, away from Crabbe and Bulstrode. Rubbing the onyx ring in my right hand.

"Granger, Hermione" I look across the hall, her dark complection, the freckles on her face. I can practically see those massive front teeth-well they're not actually massive, just a prominent feature-she is quite tall too. Easily the tallest girl in both first and second year. I suppose it makes sense, Dan and Emma Granger are both tall individuals. She's not taller than too many boys though. But that's normal. Oh look, sorted into Gryffindor, with those two idiots. They've yet to be sorted, but they will be sorted into the lions.

I zone out the rest of the sortings, finding out that I was right indeed, Jack and Michael Potter were sorted into Gryffindor. Looks like we got Bulstrode, Crabbe, Davis, Goyle, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini.

Millicent Bulstrode, a heavy set girl, a bit taller than average height. She's not from the main branch of the family. Half-blood, her father work in the ministry doing lackey shit, her mother stays home. They're still rich. Just not main line rich.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Malfoy goons. Father like son, lacking in magical ability, dense headed, round, ugly, tall, about as tall as I am. Pure blood, rich family. Both of their parents work for one of Malfoy Seniors more legitimate business.

Daphne Greengrass, pureblood heiress to the her family's main line. Rich, apart of the sacred twenty-eight (S28). Neutral family, her father Cyrus Greengrass owns a potions and potions ingredients company, very high end stuff, definitely deals in some under the table deals. He's the current leader of the neutral party in the Wizengamot.

Draco Malfoy, pureblood brat belonging to the main British line of the Malfoy family. They're not French Malfoy rich, but they're still very rich. They're a part of the S28, royalty in Britain, but in France, they're not as infamous. Senior leads the dark political party, high ranking member of Grindelwald's army-the Death Eaters. His older brother, sixth year prefect Heir Aries Malfoy looks the splitting image of Lucius, while Draco looks a bit like Cissy.

Theodore Nott, heir to a pureblood family, a loner, odd kid. His family is on par with Greengrass, in terms of wealth and notoriety. His parents are Death Eaters, not as high as Malfoy, but definitely not the common losers. They gained notoriety as being known for their battle wear they sell. Not the highest quality, not the best enchantments or charms, but on a commercial level it's affordable luxury.

Pansy Parkinson, pureblood heiress to the mainline Parkinson family. The upturned nose is a Parkinson blood trademark. They earned their notoriety by being dark faction but siding neutral from time to time. The Parkinson family is old money, S28, but they grew their money with the clothing companies they own and run. In the muffle world, they own Gucci, the snake a symbol of their loyalty to Slytherin house. In the wizarding world, they own Twilfitt and Tattings, a luxury clothing company.

Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned Italian wizard, kinda looks like a young Pharrell Williams, nothing special about his ancestors. It's his mother that gained them money and notoriety. The Black Widow, a beautiful witch, young, and a potions mistress. Not the best in potions but definitely deserves her mastery. She gained her title because she's had 7 husbands, all mysteriously died shortly after writing her into their wills. From what I've heard, she's been making moves, investing some of that wealth.

Hundreds of owls come raining down during my meal, a Daily Prophet extra, something big must've happened.

The paper lands in my lap. _Annoying._

'The mercenary Chameleon has struck again!' _What a dramatic title._

'The mercenary known as Chameleon has recently left his signature at the latest homicide scene. The murder of apparent Death Eater and apparent Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries, Augustus Rookwood.

Augustus was found with his head cut open, with his brain missing, and a whole cut into his chest with his heart missing. The signature of the infamous mercenary. Wanted all across the world, magical and muggle, with a collective bounty of 500 million galleons, the highest in history!'

 _Old news. All these students are talking about it like it's the latest piece of hot gossip. I think Rookwoods daughters are enrolled here. Wonder if they knew about it._

I look down the table towards the upper years and see them in tears. _So that means they didn't. Some of their friends look like they're trying to drag them away from the table. To either the infirmary or the dungeons. Amy and April rookwood. Fourth year and third year respectively. They look like their mother, which is a blessing. Augustus is hideous. They're lengthy like their father though, which is good. They have his dark hair. Pureblood family, dark allegiance, and rich._

The feast ends without much else. _I think Albus said something about the third floor corridor and a forest? I'm not very sure._ The slytherins walk out of the hall together, lead by our prefects, Gemma Farley and Miles Bletchley.

They lead us through the halls, down the dungeons. Past the DADA classroom, and behind a tapestry.

We reach a 'dead end'. "No, we are not lost. This is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories." Miles spoke to us. _Wonder how many kids ask if they're lost._

"This blank wall" Miles knocked on the wall as Gemma spoke. "Is the entrance, the door, to the dormitories. Each house has it's unique entrance, all hidden, to keep other houses out."

"It's tradition in Slytherin to challenge the first years, within the next 7 days, if any of you can locate and take a picture–there's a spell, we'll show you–of each entrance. You gain notoriety and access to a master suite for your entire stay at Hogwarts. The rules are simple. You can not ask any older students in our house, and you can not get caught in the act." Miles told the students.

"It's a dumb tradition, but nobody has ever succeeded. It's a tradition, a game, that's been going on since the founders hid the dormitories in 1000 A.D." Gemma said with an eye roll. _I like her. A bit sassy._

"Now the password to the common room is simple, today, it's 'Salazar'. Tomorrow the password changes and after that it changes once a month." She continued on. Walking through the brick wall.

"Wicked illusion huh?" Miles said with a cocked eyebrow following after her.

We followed behind them. Malfoy in the forefront, with me in the very back.

The room is spacious, tinted Green, which is a cool effect but I know it's going to hurt my eyes later on. Probably because half of the common room is open to the great lake. There's a library in the back, nothing large, a few book shelves in an alcove between two staircases, to the right of us is the sitting areas, tables, chairs, fireplaces, light sources, and is that a massive empty portrait? Probably Salazar's.

To the left of us is actually split, to the immediate left is a small kitchen, and when I say small, I mean small to the fact that there are a lot of kids in here at all times, it's about an average size kitchen. Further down, towards the staircase, is a hallway that I know for a fact leads to a duelling area. For practicing, working out, and mock duels.

We hadn't walked in far before we were stopped in front of our prefects, Head girl Melissa Bletchley, and our head of house and DADA Professor Emily Riddle.

Melissa and Miles look similar, very similar. Similar in height, average, similar slim build. The difference lies in their faces. Melissa has a heart shaped face while Miles is rounded, oblong. Melissa has thin eyebrows and thick lips whereas Miles has thick eyebrows. Obviously the difference in their length of hair.

Gemma Farley is quite the beautiful young lady, curvy, slim, athletic, short curly hair, a bit on the shorter side of average, full lips complementing her heart shaped face. Emily Riddle on the other hand. I've seen her several times before school. _Those robes do not do her justice. Well leave it at that. I'm apparently too young to be thinking about sex and what not. Whatever. We'll talk about that later._ She's taller than me. She looks to be around 180 cm. _We have very similar features._ We'll talk about that later though. Dark hair, vibrant green eyes, same long nose, squared jaw, we don't look like siblings. Her eyes are bigger than my own, her lips fuller, her skin tone paler, ears a different shape. _No just the main features are similar. It's an annoying genetic thing._

"You have all been sorted into the greatest house. Here, we are ambitious, cunning, and what the hat doesn't tell you, is ruthless." Miles spoke to us in a booming voice. I'm assuming it's as a reminder to the other students. So they can't say were not all on the same page. _Clever._

"We only have a few rules in this house. If you see another Slytherin student being cornered or is in a fight, even if you despise him/her, you help them. Your arguments, fights, and debates are to be kept in the dormitory, you can not seem weak to the enemy." He continued.

"The enemy is anyone not sorted into the house of Green, they think we're evil, they think we're all destined to be dark Wizards and Witches, being groomed to join Grindelwald's army." At Gemmas words, Emily made a vomiting noise. _Cute, not really._

"One of you will be top of your class. It's tradition, there has always been a Slytherin in the number one spot. Don't break tradition." She spoke with absolution. "On the topic of tradition. Another recent tradition has been a game called 'the assassins game' you'll learn about it next year. We'll discuss it more tomorrow. I'm only telling you in advance because a select few of you will be picked to play, and whoever you are that gets picked, will be victorious. Under any means." At that she left, _what an interesting school. I'm certain Beauxbatons has nothing like this there. Maybe I will stay here. Well see how that goes though._

"The last and most important rule. You never get caught doing anything you're not supposed to. They know we do bad shit because we do bad shit. They can't prove it though. And it's going to stay that way. Be good little angels." I had to hold in my laugh at his words. _He's serious about this rule. Profanity and patronizing._

They showed us to our dorms, _pathetic, almost no furniture. It's cool that they gave us our own rooms. I'll be sleeping elsewhere though, these beds aren't even good enough for for my snake, Harvey. Hell, they're not even good enough for Craig! He would never sleep on something so poorly made, and he's a house elf! It's probably just because we're first years. More than likely the beds get better with each year._

 _Maybe... No…_

 _It couldn't be a test, could it? They couldn't possibly expect us, first years, to make our own furniture, mattresses, sheets, and decorations?_

 _They do. This is the house of the snakes. Cunning, there were no wards on the dorms either, definitely a test. Probably going to be hazing, ridiculous. They're not gonna do this shit. Not to me, a being far powerful than any other at my age._

 _Oh this is going to be_ _ **fun**_

 **Hello again! I hope this new revision of the story is pleasing. I'm trying not to make it so in your face. I definitely have this planned out already, for the most part. I'm actually really excited for this. I know i've taken a few things from other stories I enjoyed but I can't remember what or from where. So if you see something from another story, let me know so I can give them the credit they deserve. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Shameless plug to those that care. Follow me on Tumblr, it's where i'm always at. My main is Emperor-Ricky**


	2. The Demon

**Hello! Alright, so the first immediate thing you're going to notice is I changed the writing style to a traditional writing style. I just didn't like the way I wrote first chapter, so I might go back and rewrite it later on. Everything in this story is placed in there carefully. No matter how weird something may seem, it's there for a purpose. You may not see it right away, but it's all gonna come together. For the new readers, you may be wondering who Atlas is and why he's like this. But the older readers that read this before I rewrote it, you should know why. I'm not sure if I wrote it before I deleted them. But I plan on bringing some of the confusing things together soon. Just a few of them.**

 **I don't own anything.**

The Demon

It was around 2 in the morning in the boys dormitory. All the boys in their dorms were asleep, well, almost all of them.

Atlas Gaunt spent a few hours in his room designing and setting traps, in preparation for the games. His room was the first in their section of dormitories. So they'd get to his first, which was perfect. He wanted them to be high on life, top of the food chain doing what most have done before them. It'd be too perfect.

He changed his room a bit, dark grey furniture adorned his newly expanded space. It looks similar to his trunk home. The entrance was a living area, to the left a small kitchen with an oven, stove top, sink, wizards fridge, and a few cabinets to hold pots pans and plates. To the right was a dark green couch and grey mahogany table, nothing fancy, minimalistic design.

Passed that, to the right, a king size platform bed with dark green duvet and black silk sheets underneath, with nightstands on each side. In front of that, to the left, a wardrobe and dresser, all made of the same grey painted mahogany wood.

Further into the room, a dedicated workout space, squat rack, bench, multi position cable machines, exercise bike, dumbbells, barbells, a few odd machines here or there, training dummies, punching bags, and speed bags. The left and right wall in this section were covered in mirrors.

Farther than that, at the back wall, was a desk, a large modern desk, with the entire wall being open to the Great Lake, for a dramatic appearance and as a great source of natural light.

He was waiting on the couch in the dark, waiting for an ambush, twirling a pen in his left hand, his right, running down the scales on Harvey.

Harvey is a horned serpent, dark obsidian scales, around 140 cm in length, and about as thick as a baseball, quite thick for a snake, but I suppose that has to do with the scales being so thick. Magic resistant and all. His eyes are the same shade of green as mine, in between them is a dark red jewel, with horns a bit further back on his head. The last few centimeters of his tail has similar spikes.

He was zoning out as the door creaked open. He left it unlocked and open ajar for them. They should've known better. Atlas already placed silencing charms in his room and hallway.

"Holy fuck, how is it so dark in here?" A taller boy said, the first one in.

"I have a bad feeling about this Gaunt kid."

"Traditions must be upheld, no matter their family."

"This kid has no family, everyone knows the Gaunt family died quite a few years ago. Just go fuck some shit up already" the last of the boys entered the room before a snap was heard followed by the door slamming and blending into the wall.

"I'm afraid I'm no expert, but it might have been better to do your research before you decided to uphold tradition." Atlas said from his couch as the living area section was lit up with light after he spoke.

-drinking away your troubles is not the solution-

The next morning all of the boys lay in the center of the common room, all the furniture pushed away, the paintings frozen, just them in the center with people all around them whispering.

Atlas was sitting on one of the couches sipping a mug of coffee waiting for his prefects and other first years to gather so they could gather breakfast.

Our head of house strode in immediately quieting the large group. Followed behind by our head girl, she looked sad, angry, and determined all at once. Honestly, kinda hot.

"And what, is going on here." She spoke to the large group, before they split for her to see.

Six students, six male seventh year students, lay on the floor stunned, blindfolded with silk, gagged with ball gags, and tied together with soft rope, in boxers and drenched in a slimy liquid that smelled of strawberries.

She waved her hand at them in a sweeping motion, vanishing the ropes, and the lube, they were covered in for some reason.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on?" She spoke to the room.

Gemma Farley was the first to speak, shocking. "I was the first up this morning professor, I found the room like this, and the boys like this. I went to get Melissa and that's all I know."

But they all know what happened. Last night was the night they were supposed to haze the first years. At some point this was done to them.

The boys started to stir. Their tear streaked bloodshot eyes looking everywhere and anywhere.

"Mr. Selwyn, since you are the seventh year prefect, might you regale us with a tale of last night." It was a demand. Emily's patience grew thin.

The boys shook their heads. They couldn't remember any of it.

Across from them, on the couches.

"What are you drinking?" Daphne asked as she leaned into Atlas' body.

"Coffee." Atlas intoned, taking another sip.

"Can I try some?" She was staring at the mug.

"You want to try my coffee?" He asked with a full smile on his face.

"Yes, I've never had coffee before."

"Be my guest." He handed her his mug.

She took a sip before choking.

"What in the world is that?!" Her cheeks were flushed, while she tried to control herself.

"I drink black coffee mixed with rum. Sometimes I'll spice it up with firewhiskey. But those are for rough days ahead." He was trying not to laugh at her.

"Rum?!" She whisper shouted.

"Yes, I'm afraid you might be a bit too young for that though." Atlas said with a full smile on his face.

"We're the same age?"

"Oh you're so young."

The crowd dispersed and the prefects began to call for the first years.

"Anyways, what do you think happened to those boys." Daphne asked, trying to forget the coffee.

"Perhaps, they decided to sneak into the first year dormitories, in an attempt to teach a listen to a few young snakes." Atlas said staring at the boys.

"That doesn't explain why they're terrified of their own skin."

"Perhaps when they found their victim, they were deceived. Perhaps in that students place, they found a demon." With those parting words he flashed her a grin before standing up and downing his coffee. Before vanishing the mug and walking away. Stunning Daphne, with the display of magic, and his theory.

-maybe this time you need to learn to let go-

The walk to the great hall was quiet.

"Before we enter this hall, you need to remember. What happened, stays in the dorms. No mention of it." Gemma said.

The first years nodded.

They entered and sat down.

"You know what I just realized?" Atlas said to daphne and Tracey who took to sitting on either side of him.

"What?" Tracey said while filling her plate.

"Riddle never told us what that game was."

"You're right. I think it can be excused for the time being. All things considered." Daphne said, reaching for a mug.

"What I want to know is what happened to those boys." Tracey asked.

"Atlas has an odd theory." Daphne shoulder bumped Atlas.

"It's not a theory, and you asked for my opinion you know. You don't have to believe it." Atlas was staring at the students walking in the great hall.

"What was it?" Tracey said, as she leaned in close.

Atlas began to stand up. "Hey I'm gonna be right back, you can tell her."

He walked across the hall, towards the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin students stared. Silencing the entire hall.

"Hey fucker." He bumped Hermione's shoulder as he sat down next to her.

Hermione looked up before beaming brightly.

"Atlas! You said you were going to Beauxbatons!" She threw her arms around his neck and shoulders hugging him.

He hugged her back laughing. "I was! I am! I don't know! There's a law stating British born magicals have to attend the first year of school at Hogwarts, so, here I am." He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it.

"Want some?" He offered her his mug.

"Is that your coffee or normal coffee?"

"My coffee. Duh."

"Not now. Maybe. No not now. We have classes and you're a bad influence."

"I mean. I was sorted into the evil house."

"That's so ridiculous. You're not evil. Far from it."

"That's what you think sweetheart." At his words, she blushed. He sipped his coffee.

"This is gonna be so great! My best friend is at school with me! Oh I wish we were sorted in the same house.

"Ugh, I'm going to vomit. I'd have died in this house."

"What's wrong with my house?"

"Those two, well three." He jerked his head towards the door as three boys came walking in.

Three boys, two, the splitting image of each other. Tall, square jaws, messy hair, green eyes, not the same color as Atlas, a darker green, almost brown.

The other boy, a redheaded boy, a bit taller than the other two, he had freckles and pale skin. Very skinny, a long face, and a long nose to match.

"Besides, Slytherin is a mess. I'll tell you later." He whispered in here ear.

She blushed but nodded her head. Too afraid of what her voice would sound like.

"Get out of here you filthy snake!" Weasley, the redhead boy. Their family is an old pureblood family, but because their main line always has so many children, they don't have as much money as they should.

"First of all Mr. Weasley, you should learn it's not proper for a young man to talk with his mouth so full. Secondly, the headmaster hasn't asked me to go back to my own table. Thirdly, I'm talking to my friend and you're being rude. So perhaps stop wasting so much oxygen and think before you decide to lower the IQ of those that can hear the nonsense that spews from your lips."

It took a few moments for Weasley to comprehend the insult before he stood up red faced about to yell at Atlas.

Before losing his composure as Hermione laughed so hard she was almost in tears.

She wrapped her arms around Atlas' shoulders and laid her forehead on his shoulder trying to hold in her laughs. "I think it's time for you to go back to your table. We'll talk later though. And please stop insulting my housemates."

He put an arm around her waist and put his other on her cheek. "Oh alright. Just this once, but we're going to catch up. Library tomorrow night?"

She nodded her head with the full smile on her face.

"Good. See you then." He turned her head to kiss her cheek. Before standing up and leaving.

"Oh, here's my coffee. You're gonna need it." With a wink he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne asked as he got back to their table.

"Me saying hello to my friend? Best friend? Not very sure." He said with a shrug.

"You kissed her cheek! You sat at her table. The enemies table!" Daphne's face was pink a little.

"Don't be so jealous. We're not dating."

"I am not jealous!" Daphne's face got redder.

"You kinda are. I'm definitely jealous." Tracey said with her head in her hands.

"Tracey!"

Loud, evil sounding cackling could be heard from between them. Atlas was laughing at them.

"Gaunt! What the hell was that you traitor!" Draco was yelling at him from down the table.

"Draco, I suggest you shut your dick holster before you end up in front of a demon."

Daphne held her mouth open slightly.

The entire house began to laugh at Draco, as he flushed.

"Wait until my father hears about this!"

"I hope he does. 'Oh father. The Gaunt heir told me to shut my dick holster when I asked him about his association with mudblood filth. What's a dick holster and what's a dick? Can you get him expelled. He's embarrassing me in front of the entire house.' Shut up. You're wasting my oxygen." The entire house was hollering loudly.

Emily walked in with all the seventh year boys. She began handing out timetables.

She handed it to Atlas before moving on to the next child.

He scanned his timetable. Today they have Herbology and potions.

Headmaster Dumbledore walked in the room shortly after.

Soon, the first bell rang and Herbology was on.

Herbology class ran with the hufflepuffs. It was an easy day, Professor Sprout just handed out the class syllabus and let the students mingle and get to know each other.

Potions was with the Gryffindors.

"Hello, I'm your potions mistress, Lily Potter. Thank you for being on time. Unlike my sons and their friend."

Lily Potter objectively is a beautiful witch. If you glanced, she would very much look like Emily Riddle. Except the red hair, the heart shaped face, the large eyes, and the honey kissed skin. Unfortunately, we all have the exact same eyes. The twins have what looks like a dull version of their mothers eyes.

The aforementioned kids walked in panting, "Mum! We didn't mean to be late! It was his fault!" The twins said in tandem, pointing at Atlas.

"What?" Atlas said with puzzlement on his face.

"Boys get in here and sit down. Then tell me what happened and how Mr. Gaunt made you late."

They took a seat towards the back. The only seats left.

"We were coming from the dormitories and he started throwing spells at us!" Ron said.

"How?" Atlas asked.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"How was I throwing spells at you. I have multiple alibis. Not to mention I don't know where the Gryffindor dorms are at, and I don't know any spells yet, seeing as it's the first day of lessons."

"Can anyone back up Mr. Gaunts alibis?" The Professor asked everyone.

A few hands shot up. Namely Daphne, Tracey, Draco, and Hermione.

"Now what were you five doing together?" Genuine curiosity lacing her words.

"Tracey, Atlas, and I were on our way here from Herbology with our fellow Slytherin first years and prefects."

"When I came by to talk to Atlas about a private matter." Hermione asked with a blush on her face.

"I was there wondering what Ms. Granger was doing so far from the potions classroom where our next class was." A few raised eyebrows at the lack of the term mudblood.

"There you go boys, it couldn't have been Mr. Gaunt, perhaps you were mistaken. We'll go to the headmaster and make sure we find out what really happened."

"No! Check his wand!"

A cocked eyebrow from Atlas. "Legally you can't check my wand under mere allegations, but I'll allow you to so we can get this class on with." He shot a brown wand out of a holster on his right arm and presented it to the professor.

"That's not the wand!"

"The wand was black, so dark it looked like it didn't belong anywhere."

"Well I hate to break it to you. But this is the wand Ollivander gave to me. His marking is on the handle."

With a sigh she gently picked up the offered wand. Muttered an incantation and a glow was emitted from the wand. Showing intent, action and age.

"The spells haven't been used recently. Odd spells, very odd for your age. But they haven't been used in I'd determine a month." She handed the wand back.

The class continued with no other interruptions.

The boys were the first to leave

Hermione lead the four to an abandoned classroom on the way to lunch.

Atlas charmed the room to prevent eavesdropping.

"Yes Mione?" Atlas said with a large grin.

"Why did you attack those boys?"

"How dare you accuse him!" Daphne shouted at Hermione.

"It's not an accusation, he did it. I want to know why."

"And why do you think I did that?" Atlas asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're left handed. Why would your wand be on a holster on your right wrist?"

"Maybe to keep my strong arm free to punch or shield?"

"No i'm not buying that. You did that to those boys and I know it. You've never liked them. You hate the entire Potter family. Why did you attack them and use us as an alibi."

"You can't use someone as an alibi. He was with us you bitch!" Daphne looked mad. Beyond mad.

"Shut up. Both of you. You're annoying me right now."

Shock plastered Daphne's face.

Atlas got into Hermione's personal space before snarling.

"Before we graduate. I'm going to kill that entire family. I'm going to wipe their fucking names from history. I'm going to humiliate them and torture them. I'm going to make them fear me on a subatomic level. I'm going to ruin their fake name and their fake family. I'm going to absolutely ruin them Hermione." All of their eyes were wide.

Putting a hand around Hermione's throat applying light pressure. "The why is of none of your concern. You don't know me as well as you think. You don't know what that family did to me. But before we graduate the entire world is going to know."

He walked away leaving the three girls with shocked expressions on their faces.

-Life is about choices Atlas, suffer the consequences-

By the time the three girls got to Lunch, Atlas was already eating, looked almost done. They tried to sit near him but Pansy Parkinson and a second year were on either side of him. With Malfoy and the gorillas across from him.

Before they knew it lunch was dismissed. They tried to catch him again before they got to the common room.

All the students were gathered in the common room since lunch just ended.

Atlas stepped onto a table silencing the room as they all stared at him.

"Everyone, i'd like to have your attention, just a moment of your time."

"What is it firstie?" A random older student said.

"I'd like to state to you all here and now, that you are all inferior to me. Behold." He pulled photos out of his robes pocket.

"I'd appreciate that master suite now." He said with a smug expression.

"Give me those." Melissa was making her way through the students that were whispering and snatched the photos before her mouth dropped open and she dropped the photos.

"Pretty nice, I know. I even did a little extra credit."

The pictures got passed around.

The first set of photos, the Fat Lady, then a replacement, Medusa waving and winking. The interior of the Gryffindor common room, then a redesign, the couches changed to green, the drapes, carpet, and throw pillows various shades of green.

The second set of photos, the Ravenclaw door. A large door with a large eagle head in the center, changed to a horned serpent with its jaws open, ready to strike. The interior, the massive library in the background, with the rich blue furniture. Changed, gates surrounding the bookcases, and the colors change to green like the Gryffindor dorms.

The third set, a dead end with three barrels in front of the wall, changed to the lids being open, and snakes coming up as if charmed. The interior design prominently yellow, plants everywhere, redesigned too. The furniture various shades of green. A soft velvet material here, unlike the corduroy in the other dorms.

The fourth set, an odd series. The interior of the kitchens with the house elves wearing Slytherin green rags, with a small snake badging on the left chest.

The deputy headmistress office, once red and gold, lion pride evident everywhere. Changed to show the striking snake. Green high backed chair, with a snake coiled around the back with its head resting in the very top, a green tint in the room similar to the common room.

The headmaster's office, vastly changed. Green furniture, completely green, the wood, the books, the lamps, everything. Nothing was spared. Even Fawkes the Phoenix has green feather. Several photos of Fawkes who appears to be striking a pose were part of this set.

Shocked faces passed everyone that saw the pictures.

"I'll get Professor Riddle" Melissa said with her stunned face, she slowly walked out of the common room. Unsure of what to do.

Professor Riddle comes in. General intrigue and skepticism on her face.

"Alright let's see them." The students immediately scrambled to hand them to her.

She held them in one hand and with her other hand, she waved her wand over them. "These are legitimate photos." She began to scan through them, flipping, with each photo her eyebrows rose higher and higher.

"We need to vandalize our common room." She looked up to see students staring at her, but what's worse. The common room was already vandalized. Reds, yellows, and blues streaking across the entire common room. A gate similar to the Ravenclaw's is blocking their library, their dueling and training area had Gryffindor banners hanging from everywhere. Their kitchen dominated by the yellow from the badgers. Her mouth was hanging wide.

"I know. I'm one step ahead of you professor." he hopped off his table and walked up to the stunned professor.

"Now, could you show me to that master suite. Oh, and i'd love to hear more about that assassins game."

"Yes, we have much to discuss Mr. Gaunt, follow me."

The walk from the Slytherin common room to the DADA classroom and to the office in the back was quiet. It was short, but still quiet.

Once they entered into her office, which looked like a replica of the Slytherin common room. Dark woods, green lined chairs, and even that same old looking fireplace.

"First of all i'd like to congratulate you. I myself took until second year to find all three, I know for a fact our own headmaster tried himself as a student here and never found the Slytherin common room until he began his transfiguration career. I'd love to know, how not only you found them, but how you entered their common rooms, changed their entrances, which are enchanted against alterations, how you were able to do magic most students would struggle with, and how you were able to get into the headmasters personal office, vandalize it, and even change his phoenix's feathers. All without getting caught. I especially want to know how you changed our common room right under my nose within mere moments."

"With magic."

"Obviously, but how. This is your second day at Hogwarts."

"With magic, can we get to topics that are more interesting. Like my new living area, and that game. Actually let's just talk about that game. What are the rules and how do i join?"

"Well the suite i-"

"No, that's boring. It's behind Salazar's portrait in the common room. The password is Godric's Sword. Kinky, but boring. Just wanted you to make sure the room is in a livable condition when I move in. Now, the game."

Her mouth was a bit unhinges. "Yes, well the game is a game played by all the houses, even ours, it's rather recent. Second years and up are allowed to play, but I could assume Melissa would appeal to the committee to let you play despite your age." She shifted in her chair. Visibly disturbed by the grin on Atlas face.

"Well the way it's played is every year the committee picks a few players from each house. It isn't always an even number of students per house. The students they pick are scouted from their first year and are taken at a random time of day to do an initiation. You either pass and are allowed in the game, or you fail and are rejected. If you fail, its humiliating, it can ruin your entire school life. But if you pass you, your fellow initiates, and all the students that have passed their initiation and are currently enrolled get together to draw straws, so to speak. One of you will be the killer, and your goal is to kill all of your fellow members. Nobody is actually going to die, mind, you just have to off the other students. Sabotaged potions, faulty broom, dung bombs hidden in book bags, even muggle methods, red dye hidden in the showers, paint over doorways, things like that. You'll workout the rules with the other students."

"How is the killer picked, if you're not the killer, if you're a part of the hunted, how do you win the game?"

"Usually you draw straws or something similar to determine whos in which category. If you're not the killer, you can out the killer early by guessing correctly who the killer is. But if you guess incorrectly, you're out of the game."

"Thank you, I appreciate you answering my questions." With those words he stood up to leave.

There was a knock at the door. "Professor Riddle, it's Headmaster Dumbledore, may I come in?"

Two identical groans were heard, surprising both student and professor in the room.

"Come in Headmaster." With those words the door opened up.

"I was unaware you had an appointment with a student, I apologize, but this is a serious topic that must be discussed immediately."

"Of course Headmaster I understand, Professor Riddle and I barely sat down. I'd love to reschedule, Professor?" Atlas said in a voice that was quite more innocent than his own jaded tone.

"Of course Mr. Gaunt, i'll find you later to discuss another appointment." with those words he left the office, heading back towards the dormitory.

-maybe a child so young shouldn't be so obsessive-

For the next few hours professor after professor came in and out of the common room, scanning the furniture, questioning students, and just generally trying to figure out what happened. The magic was eventually reversed, but the story the Slytherin's gave, like every other house, was when they came back from lunch, the common room was vandalized.

The older students were constantly studying every piece of the commons, and kept glancing at Atlas.

"So how'd you do it." Melissa Bletchley and a small crowd came up to him after the final professor left.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cram it Gaunt, tell us how you did it." Marcus Flint, a fifth year. A chaser for our quidditch team, tall, looks stupid. Handsome, very handsome, high cheekbones, perfect teeth, long nose, dark eyes. Okay, hot, very hot. But he's an idiot, a massive idiot. Average magical ability, nothing to look twice at, he's from a rich pureblood family. Some say, a long time ago, their family bred with ogres and trolls, to increase their bodies resilience to magic and to make their offspring physically stronger.

"A true magician never reveals their secrets, now i'm going to dinner. Think of me when you're picking candidates for your little game. I have much to bring to the game." With those words, he walked off, headed towards Daphne.

"Let's go, it's time for dinner." He told her and Tracey as he stood in front of them.

"No, not until you tell us what happened with you earlier." Tracey said, her arms crossed.

"Then starve, i'm going to grab some food." With those words he left. They'd either meet him there or he'd eat alone.

"Alright, we won't bring it up." Daphne said as they caught up with him outside the common room.

"Sounds good to me."

"Were you serious though? You kind of just snapped." Tracey said, eyes full of concern.

Atlas stopped his walk. "If you had to grow up the way I did, doing the things I had to do, you'd snap too. You would have been pulled apart at the seams. The Potters did that to me. They ruined my childhood."

"What happened to you?" Tracey said as she leaned closer to him.

"That is none of your business, so don't ask." Atlas said as he continued his walk.

"Stop asking so many personal questions! We haven't known him that long. It's rude." Daphne whispered to Tracey.

"I know, i'm just so curious!"

At Dinner, no food was served until the Headmaster arrived.

"I usually let you all eat and the what not before I give some sort of speech, especially after a long day of classes. But there is the topic of the vandalism of all the common rooms. Yes, every house was vandalized." Murmurs and whispers were heard throughout the hall. Everyone was so sure it was the Slytherins that vandalized the common rooms.

"If anyone knows anything, has any information, or if you find new information, please, bring it to my, or another professors, attention so we can get to the bottom of this. Thank you and enjoy your meal." With the end of his words, the food appeared.

Atlas started piling his plate for a rolled up piece of parchment landed in his lap. A white owl landing in front of him.

"Hello Hedwig, bacon?" He offered the owl a piece of crunch bacon.

Atlas unrolled the parchment. It read

Dear Atlas,

Although you're hardly ever home. We do miss you. Especially since you're cooped up in that school. I know we originally told you we'd be gone for Yule. But our plans have changed and we'd love for you to come home, to spend the holidays with us. Please let us know as soon as you can.

Love,

P

A second letter that was rolled up.

Dear Atlas,

Admittedly the house isn't the same without you in the country. Your mother's constantly worried about you. Says we should go up there and stay for a while, but I feel like that'd draw too much attention to you and you need to learn to be a kid. It's a wonderful experience. But, don't forget to keep my stone safe. Albus has lost his mind recently and I want my stone safe. Don't kill any of those children.

Your father,

N

With a groan atlas burned the papers in his fingertips.

"Bad news?" Daphne asked him.

"Annoying news."

"What is it? If you don't mind telling us, that is." Tracey was cautious of her words.

"My parents want me to come home for Yule now."

"That's not so bad though, right?" Tracey was confused, being home with your parents is a good thing.

"You have no idea how bad."

Atlas pulled some parchment out of his book bag, and began a short reply.

Dear parentals,

How am I supposed to keep the stone safe if I'm home for Yule? What if something happens, you need to figure out what you both want before you pen another letter. It'd be easier on everyone. Especially my owl. France isn't just a block away you know. Also, how am I supposed to NOT kill any of the students? They're all so stupid.

Atlas.

He rolled the parchment up and tied it closed.

"Hedwig." A simple command for his owl, his friend, to get back to business.

She had to hop away from Daphne and Tracey who were praising her.

"She has such amazing feathers." Tracey gushed over her.

"She's a beautiful owl. She even wears a beautiful necklace." Daphne was smiling.

"Yes. Now go when you're ready Hedwig." He finished tying the letter. She left, probably to the owlery.

 **They watched the white owl leave, who surprisingly had a very similar eye color.**

 **They ate in silence, just watching students leave, back to their common rooms. The professors began to leave.**

"Professor Riddle." Atlas called for her as she was passing them, presumably to leave.

"Mr. Gaunt?" She intoned as she stopped, facing him.

"I'd love to schedule an actual appointment with you, to have a small discussion."

"Might I inquire the topic?"

"Your mother was a Gaunt, right?"

"Yes, she was." Her eyebrow was raised at him.

"Well i'd love to discuss family then, professor."

 **Hello again! Alright, so some of you might be picking up clues on a few things. I hope this puzzle isn't easily solvable, yet! I hope you all enjoyed this style rather than my other one. In case any of you are wondering, no, this story is not going to go through every single day. Just the first few days in detail, then i'll start skipping forward to more important days like a normal story. As usual, if i've taken something from another story, let me know who the author is so I can credit them properly. If you have any questions or would like me to add something to the story, my messages are always open.**

 **I'm always going to plug my Tumblr: Emperor-Ricky.**


	3. The Oath

Hello! Alright so i've had this written up for a bit but i've been a bit nervous for posting it? Also, it's finals so i've been focusing on school. Once again, i'm sorry. The end of this chapter does contain a bit of a lemon, but it does have key information to the story so skip it at your own risk. In case any of you were wondering, the small dialogue during scene skips is actually memories and thoughts from Atlas past. So if none of it makes any sense, that's fine. Enjoy!

 **The Oath**

"Atlas Oedipus Gaunt." Atlas stuck out his hand.

"Emily Merope Riddle." She shook his hand. "A very Greek name, so how are we related? Last time I looked, I was the last Gaunt" Emily said with a pointed look.

Atlas shrugged and said "No idea, I just know the blood test says we're the only two left in our family. The goblins are never wrong."

With a sigh "Although I dislike the little creatures, they have always been a reliable source of information." She paused. "So, what could I do for you cousin?" She gave him a soft smile.

"Nothing really, I mainly wanted you to be aware of my status as Head of House Gaunt."

"You know, you look like a Gaunt, you legally have the name, and you know i'm a Gaunt." She paused staring into his eyes. "Do you speak the same tongue as I do?"

"Of course I do, it's in our blood." He hissed back to her.

"Good. Then I have a few things i'd like to talk to you about." Emily gave him a large smile.

-I wonder if I should get help-

Atlas, Daphne and Tracey just sat down at their usual place at the Slytherin Table in the great hall. They begun filling their plates when the daily mail came in. Hedwig landed in front of Atlas, making him frown.

"They really shouldn't be so impatient with sending mail. You need rest Hedwig." With those words, he untied the two letters attached to her leg, and unrolled them.

Dear Atlas,

You know we're your parents and you shouldn't take that kind of tone with us. Regardless, we know your owl isn't actually flying all this way, we're not stupid. Now, your father wants you to indeed protect that stone, but I would love it if you would come home. It's been a while since we've seen you. He can always make another stone if Albus for some reason fails to protect it. Now, we were invited to a Yule ball, several of them actually. But the Greengrass family, their eldest daughter goes to your school. Their events are always wonderful, so we're going to attend. Before we pen a reply, let us know if you're interested in going.

Love,

P

Atlas,

Protect my stone, whether you're at the school or not, I know you can. Don't make me send a letter and some photos to a certain pair of individuals.

N

"I'm going to be honest with you two right now." Atlas said, burning the letters.

"About what?" Tracey asked.

"I've never respected my father more than I do right now."

"What'd he do?" Tracey asked him, genuine curiosity on her face.

"He blackmailed me."

"What?" Daphne said, putting her drink down.

"Oh, yeah, mother said we're going to your families ball. She's going to pen your parents a letter soon."

She looked skeptical "What? I don't remember anyone with your name being invited?"

"Technically speaking, I was adopted. So my parents don't share my name. But you'll see my adoptive parents during Yule."

Tracey leaned in to him and spoke lowly "Who adopted you?"

"The Flamels." Atlas said flatly.

"Alright, keep your secrets then." She turned back to her food.

"Whatever, so what classes do we have today?" Atlas changed the subject.

Without looking at him, Tracey said "Today we have DADA with the Gryffindors and then Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws."

-Where does knowledge come from-

In the DADA classroom, Atlas, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey sat together.

With annoyance, Daphne said "Why do you keep sitting near us Granger?"

"Because Atlas, is my best friend. We've known each other for a few years, we've even gone on vacation together with each others families. Why wouldn't I sit next to him?"

"Seriously? Who're his parents, I asked earlier, but he wouldn't tell us." Tracey leaned into her

"The Flamels." Hermione intoned.

"You too? Alright, don't tell me then." Tracey crossed her arms, annoyed.

Daphne jumped at the opening "Wait, you've been on vacation with him?"

"Well yeah, a few. Greece, America, France, and Britain are the more frequent places we go."

"Is he always this-" she waved her hand in his direction "serious?"

"Just about, but the first vacation we went on together, I don't think i've ever seen him laugh that hard." Hermione smiled fondly, "It was almost worth forgiving him for it."

"Forgiving him for what?" Tracey had curiosity on her face again.

"He sleeps naked, well he's usually naked whenever he's home so the sleeping naked part isn't that big of a deal. But the fact that he didn't tell me that before we went on vacation for the first time was the ridiculous part."

"You should've seen your face when you came to wake me up. You almost knocked my bookcase over when you fell up against it." Atlas said with mirth in his eyes.

"What?" Daphne said incredulously.

"Yeah, she shook me to wake me up and I told her i'd be up in a minute." He lightly chuckled, "But no, she didn't want to wait that one minute."

"We were in France! I was excited to be there!"

"Well, she threw the covers off me and basically ran away after she saw me asleep. She smacked her whole body up against the bookcase next to my bed trying to flee." Atlas was laughing at her, silently, shoulders bouncing up and down.

"It's not that funny! Stop laughing at me!"

"Wait, hold up. You've seen him naked?" Daphne said, pointing at Atlas with a slight blush on her face.

"Saw him naked before? I'm always at his house! I literally saw him naked every day for the past year! I could draw his entire body from memory!"

"I didn't know you studied my body that closely Hermione." He had a shit eating grin on his face.

Professor Riddle walked in, quieting the room. "Settle down children, please settle down." They were already quiet before she spoke.

"As you may know, I'm Professor Riddle, i'm the head of Slytherin house."

-Why are there three of me-

Later that day in the library, after DADA and charms, Hermione was getting books, waiting for Atlas to meet her there.

"Granger." Daphne said, startling Hermione out of her reading.

"Daphne?" Hermione was confused.

"I need to know, how long have you known Atlas for?"

"About three years, why?"

"He's… Odd." Daphne said hesitantly.

"He's always been like that, weird. He's a very private person. If you're talking about when he got mad yesterday."

"Yes, he just… Snapped on you." Daphne was looking around the library

"Sit down Daphne, Atlas is supposed to come in a few hours."

After Daphne sat down, Hermione pulled a notebook out of her backpack. "Atlas makes me keep these with me everywhere I go." She pulled a sheet of parchment with a rune array.

"What is it?"

"It's basically a runes version of a privacy bubble." She placed the tip of her wand against the parchment and it lit up slightly, signifying it's activation.

"I don't know much, because he hasn't really opened up to me all that much, but what I do know. He had a seriously messed up childhood."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked

"I mean, when he was around 4, he was abducted."

"What?"

"I don't know what exactly happened to him, but I know it was traumatizing. His parents, the ones that adopted him, saved him from what was happening to him."

"How do you know?" Daphne looked worried.

"He told me, one of the times I was at his house, I guess he forgot to do whatever it is he does to hide them. But his entire body is covered in scars. From his calves, all the way up his body." With a thoughtful expression, she continued "I don't think I've ever seen him embarrassed before that moment."

"What do you mean scars?"

"I mean, angry gashes, they were red, they looked like they never healed properly. They were everywhere on his arms, chest, legs, back, shoulder, his uh…" Her face grew hot "abs, his pelvis, his butt. Welts, I think I even saw a branding mark on his chest. He had some scars that reminded me of Sally from the movie, A Nightmare Before Christmas, ones that looked like he had limbs completely cut off and crudely sewn back on."

Daphne had a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know everything, but what I'm guessing, is the Potters had something to do with it. That's just a guess though. Seeing as the way he acted yesterday."

"It makes sense, yeah… But what happened to him? Do you think it left side effects, other than his temper?

"I don't know… Maybe… I know one time when he got trapped in a cupboard… He was odd after…"

"What do you mean by odd?"

"He was timid, meek, he was terrified. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a few days." Hermione seemed lost in thought. "When he came out, he was happy, happier than he'd been in a while."

"That's good then, right?" Genuine curiosity and worry was on Daphne's face.

"I don't know. Let's just hope he opens up to us sometime soon so we don't have to sit here and talk about him behind his back."

"I guess you're right, I'll see you in class." With that she got up and left.

-How many moons has it been-

"Hey Hermione." Atlas sat down.

"Hey! So what'd you wanna talk about."

"Nothing really, you wanted to know about the mess in Slytherin house right?"

"Yes! My house is easy, there's been no drama other than the Weasley twins pranks and the boys in my year being so stupid." She waved it off.

"The Weasley twins pranks? Well regardless, yes. It's a mess. A few boys, the seventh year boys specifically were attacked on the first night here."

"What? Attacked? How? By who?" She looked worried

"I mean who could say?" He said with a slight shrug.

"Well is that the only mess?"

"Not really, we had a hand in the house vandalizing, it's a game, a tradition in our house."

"Seriously? If it's tradition, why did my housemates say it's the first time it's ever happened."

"The tradition is to find all three other house entrances and take a picture of each one. You gain prestige in the house."

"That is just ridiculous!" She put her hands up in an exaggerated gesture.

"Yes, but you already know how that goes."

"You did it didn't you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." A shit eating grin on his face.

"Whatever, are your going to apologize for yesterday?"

"No, I'm not."

"Seriously?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Actual curiosity on his face.

"You got in my face Atlas!"

"I did?" Genuine shock laced his face.

"Yes!"

"Then I'm sorry."

"Why did you say you weren't going to apologize if you didn't know what I was talking about."

"I thought you meant for the coffee." He shrugged.

"I know your memory is bad, but you're ridiculous. How have your classes been so far?" She changed the subject.

-Could you delete the history others know nothing of-

 ***Slight lemon ahead, but not a full scene***

The room was steamy, the sound of water hitting tile, a gentle humming could be heard. The prefects bathroom, showers lined the walls, a large tub for bathing that acts as a pool and a small tub that acted as a jacuzzi. Stained glass that lets moonlight in from the outside.

A boy was sitting in the smaller tub, right next to the only shower in use.

The shower turned off, and a fifth year Hufflepuff came out with a towel wrapped around her body. She was a bit taller than average height, she had bubblegum pink hair, an eyebrow piercing, high cheekbones, and a lean figure.

"Nymphadora 'Don't call me that' Tonks." The boy said with his arms laid out on the ground, most of his body in the water, head tilted upwards, eyes closed in peace.

She jumped and nearly dropped her towel "Jack-in-the-box-Jesus! You scared the crap out of me kid." She started walking over to him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in he-" she stopped in her walk over to him "Are you seriously naked?"

"Why would I wear clothing in a tub?"

"I mean, you could've turned the jets on. I can literally see your dick just floating there." She stated with honesty.

"You're welcome."

"I mean, it is a nice dick, but you're what? A first year. Kinda creepy to be perving on you. So how did you get in here?"

"The door? The password wasn't all that hard to figure out. Bubble bath? Really?" He chuckled.

"Alright then why are you here?" She started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to catch a glimpse of you in the shower?"

"Honestly, I don't buy it. You wouldn't have gotten naked and gotten in the tub if you wanted to just catch a peek."

"I mean, I do want to catch a peek, but that's not why I'm actually here."

With an eyebrow raise "Then why are you here, and what is your name?"

"I would appreciate a magical oath that anything I say to you stays between us. It is still your choice whether or not you help me. I won't give you any more information until you make a decision."

"Fine, it's harmless so i'll give you an oath. I'll need your name for that. You also know that a fake name could strip us both of our magic."

"Yes, I am a genius. My name…" he hesitated.

"Yes? Get on with it. It's getting cold in this towel."

"You could always get in this tub with me, the water is warm." He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. Green eyes met dark brown eyes.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"It's why I offered."

She dropped her towel and stepped in the tub, sitting across from him "Try not to stare."

"Funny, I know you were staring at me since you stepped over here, so maybe I should've said the same to you."

"Are you going to give me your name or am I wasting my time?" Her cheeks were bright red.

"I'll give you my magical name. The one that matters for the oath. It's just a bit difficult since I haven't used it in years."

"You know, you're speaking to me, but your eyes are definitely not where they should be."

"What can I say? You're a gorgeous young lady."

Tonks shook her shoulders, shaking her breasts "You gonna give me your name or just stare at me?"

"I'm going to give you an oath on my name. Since you wouldn't believe me."

He lifted one of his arms up a bit and flicked his wrist, popping a wand into his hand from an invisible holster. He lifted his wand and spoke "I, Harry James Potter-Flamel, swear on my life, and my magic, that I am the first born Potter Triplet, Harry James Potter-Flamel. So mote it be." With a cocked brow at her open mouth. "Lumos." A small ball of light came from his and. "Nox." The light was put out.

"You know, if you're leaving your mouth open so I could fill it with something, I'd be more than happy to." He winked as she blushed.

She closed her mouth before stating "You're dead."

"Do I look dead? Do I look undead? You have a good enough view to see that I still have blood flowing in my veins."

Her eyes cast downwards. "Alright, fair enough. So if you're not dead, what happened to you?"

"Maybe you'll find out later. Did you want to finish your oath or get busy?" He smirked, noticing her blushing face.

She lifted her hand up and her wand shot into her hand "I, Nymphadora Tonks, hereby swear on my life and my magic, to keep Harry James Potter-Flamel's secrets unless stated otherwise by him." She put her wand down after casting a lumps and nox.

"I think it might be because my magical core is going through maturation-puberty."

"Okay, and?"

"You're a metamorphmagus right?"

She changed the color of her hair to blue and back to pink after his words.

"That's what I thought. I need your help."

"What? Don't tell me you came here, got a magical oath from me, just to try to bed me?" She had a smirk on her face, her cheeks still pink.

"I would be more than happy to indulge your sexual urges, but that's not why I'm here. Now, it's part of why I'm here, but it's not why I originally came here."

"Okay, then what is it?"

Harry's hair changed color to match the bubblegum pink of Tonk's hair, before changing to random colors.

"This past week, anytime I wanted to morph, I would only be able to hold it for a bit, before losing control over it. I had perfect control over it last week, I don't know what happened and there isn't much text on our ability."

With shock written all over her face she continued on "Meditation every night or every morning, that's what worked for me. It'll pass, it only lasted me a few weeks."

"That's it? Just let it pass?"

"I mean, there isn't much you can do, just lay low with your abilities, and let your magical core settle back down. This is great though! I haven't met another like me!"

With a sigh he continued "Alright, I guess that's better than what I had to go on. I thought I'd have to relearn everything I've learned."

"God no, that would've been horrible. So, what are you doing in Hogwarts? Besides staring at my tits."

"Besides staring at you? I go to school here. I am a first year." He lifted his leg and ran his foot up and down her calf.

"You don't go to school here, I was at the welcoming feast." Although she was smirking at him, she looked confused.

"I don't go by my birth name." She opened her legs to give him a good visual.

"So I shouldn't be moaning the name Harry?"

He moved closer to her, getting between her legs "I'd appreciate it if you called me Atlas, Atlas Gaunt-Flamel."

A/N:

Alright! So you've finished the chapter! I would like to say i'm sorry for skipping charms. I didn't have anything planned for that class and i didn't want to introduce too much at one time so I will introduce it at another time. I don't know if i've mentioned it because im forgetful, but this story doesn't fully follow canon. Some things are very different, like the age of consent, the fact that this takes place in the 2000's and other things you'll learn about later on.

In response to BBryant, I very much enjoy some of your work. If i'm honest, your review hurt at first, it did feel like bashing, but then i remembered. This is indeed my fic, and I do have a plan on how the story is going to turn out. I don't know much about how the wizarding world does measurements, but Atlas did not grow up there. Greece, France, and America. Also the height thing, i'm setting up a wizarding world myth. The time travel issue and the issue of the POV will be fixed in time. I am new to writing, so i'm going to revise when I get some spare time. But the time travel and the plot will be explained. We're barely three chapters in and there's a lot in this story that i'm going to incorporate, so be patient please. But do remember, in canon when Hermione is taking every course she can, we know time travel is involved, just not how. We find out later when it fits the plot. So give me some time. But thank you, for your review, any and all tips are always appreciated.

For the rest of you, please let me know if you want to see something added into the story and i'll see what I can do. Please leave me a review or give me a message. Positive feedback always appreciated.


End file.
